Yearning
by Pricat
Summary: Everybody deserves a second chance of life and to love. Narissa experiences this after waking up from the events of the ball. But will Life be kind or bittersweet fate get in the way?
1. A Stranger in the Night

Yearning

_A/N I love Enchanted just as much as I do Shrek but Narissa is my fave in the movie along with Nancy, Morgan and Robert. I like Giselle but she's sort of girly compared to my fave princesses Belle, Fiona and Mulan. I decided to do this because I love Narissa in dragon form but hate when she's foiled so this is just something I imagined. It takes place the same night but after the events of the ball and she wakes up with no memory. It's also about love but set in Christmas time._

It was midnight in NYC after the fateful ball where Giselle and Robert had found true love.

But somebody was lying on the ground.

It was Narissa, the former queen of Andalasia.

She had tried to get rid of Giselle but failed.

She had gone from her dragon form back into a human but looked different, younger.

Her eyes opened slowly as her head was hurting.

"_W-Where am I?_

_Why does my head hurt so much?_

_All I remember is dancing….. then everything went black." _Narissa thought as she got to her feet.

She looked different, younger.

Her wrinkles were gone and her grey hair was replaced by long black hair with purple streaks in it.

She was still in her black and purple dress.

Her magic had gone.

"I-Is that me?" she asked herself looking in a window at her reflection.

"H-Hello?

Who's there?" she heard a voice ask.

She saw a young man appear.

He had brown hair, gren eyes, slender but carried a symbol cane in his left hand.

"Who're you?" Narissa asked him scared.

She knew nothing of this city or world like Giselle did when she first arrived in New York.

"I'm Nick.

Who're you?

I've never seen a prettier girl like you in New York before." he told her.

"I-I don't know anything except I was at a ball." she replied to him.

"_She must've hit her head judging by that bruise on her head._

_I'd better take her home with me."_ he thought as he saw her fall.

Hours later Narissa woke in a living room.

She heard barking as a golden labador licked her face.

She laughed at that.

"I see you've met Meyer.

He's my dog, my only friend.

My parents got him for me after they found out I'm visually impaired." he told her.

"_He looks so sad._

_Maybe I shouldn't go back to wherever I came from._

_But what if my memory comes back and I don't like who I was before I hurt my head?"_ she thought sadly.

"Narissa's still alive?" Giselle heard Robert say to Nancy.

She'd came from Andalasia to visit him.

"We don't need to worry.

She hit her head badly after she fell and it looks like the memories won't come back and neither will her magic.

Right now she's just a confused Andalasian who doesn't know who she is.

Maybe she's better off this way." Nancy explained.

Robert nodded in relief.

He watched as she disappeared.....


	2. Nari

Yearning

Narissa tossed and turned in the blankets as she lay on Nick's couch.

She kept hearing ear splitting roars in her dreams and some winged creature.

She woke up in a cold sweat.

"_It's odd._

_Why do I have that dream?_

_What does it mean?" _she thought, her head hurting.

She smelled pancakes coming from the kitchen.

She sat down at the table.

"I see you're up.

Feeling any better?" Nick asked her.

"No not really Nick.

Thank you for letting me stay here." Narissa told him.

"It's okay." He replied to her.

He was curious about her, where she lived, if she was single, all that jazz.

"Nick…. My name is Nari." She replied.

"Wow that's a nice name.

It has a mystical ring to it.

Does it mean anything?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure." Nari replied.

Nick then grabbed his symbol cane and back pack and left to take the subway to his job.

He worked in a pet store along with his Uncle Nathaniel.

He didn't know where Nathaniel used to live because he never told him or changed the subject.

"Why're you so distracted today?

It's like an evil queen cast a love spell on you." Nathaniel asked him.

"S-Sorry Uncle.

I was just thinking about something.

Can I ask you something?

What if you found this girl one night outside a ball room and you begin to have feelings for her?

I know normal girls wouldn't give somebody like me a chance but this girl would." Nick explained.

"What's her name?" Nathaniel asked his adopted nephew.

"Outside the place where they had that ball last night.

Her name's Nari." Nick told him.

"_Oh no she's still alive!_

_I've got to warn him that his new friend is an evil sorceroress from another world he doesn't even know about._

_But if Narissa hit her head, then she's not so dangerous."_ he thought feeding some cats.

Nathaniel was still doing well after Narissa had been stopped.

He was still an author and on the New York Times best seller list but also owned and ran a pet store.

He'd adopted Nick as his nephew a long time ago when the boy was eight years old.

But he'd never told him about where he'd came from or changed the subject.

Nari was confused as she walked through the streets of Times Square with passers by in a Christmas shopping frenzy.

To her, everything was new and strange.

But as she passed by Andalasia Fashions, she had deja vu.

"Where have I heard that name before?

It seems so familiar.

I don't know why." she mumured softly to herself.

Giselle saw her and was nervous but remembered that Narissa had became a mortal now with no memory or powers so she wasn't as dangerous as she was before.

"Can I help you?" Giselle asked seeing her wander around the store.

"No thanks I'm just browsing but it's.... like I've seen you somewhere before.

I've got to go." Nari said leaving the store as her head throbbed loudly.

Nick was worried when he returned home to his apartment and couldn't find Nari there.

He then found her in Central Park.

She looked like she was sad.

"Please Nick just leave me alone, okay?" she said walking with him back to the apartment.

He noticed her eyes were glowing a little....


	3. So Much For You

Yearning

Nathaniel was worried as he visited Nick's apartment for dinner.

He knew that Narissa or Nari as Nick called her was in there.

He remembered not being so confident because Narissa walked over him when he used to serve her.

"_It'll be okay._

_Maybe she doesn't remember me because Nick said she hit her head hard._

_But what if she does?_

_I'll have to reveal Andalasia to Nick._

_He wouldn't believe me." _He thought as he rang the door bell.

He saw somebody open the door.

It was Nari.

He screamed a little but she was confused.

"Are you okay?" she asked him.

Now it was his turn to be surprised.

Normally when Narissa spoke to him, her voice was full of coldness and malice but now her voice was full of warmth and…. Love?

"S-Sorry for that.

It was just your beauty." He told her coming into the apartment.

Nari stared at Nathaniel and Nick as they hugged.

She didn't understand.

It was that weird feeling she felt when she was with Nick.

It was a little thing called Love.

Nathaniel saw her eyes glow a little and was scared.

"It's okay uncle.

She won't hurt her with her…. Special gifts but she is an amazing girl.

Maybe she is the one I've been looking for." Nick told him.

He saw Nari sitting on the couch with Meyer licking her.

He was surprised to hear her laugh.

"She must've changed after that fall to her head but for some reason I can't ruin this for him.

He's never had a chance with other girls.

Maybe this is how things are meant to be." Nathaniel murmured softly.

He then saw her clutch her head as her long ebony hair hung around, hiding her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Nathaniel asked Nick.

"She's having another one of her head aches.

She needs to take her pills." he replied as he felt the floor shake but after Nari took some medication, it stopped.

"That's the second time weird things have happened since she had her last head ache." Nick said bringing the chicken out of the oven.

"So this has happened before?" Nathaniel asked him.

"Yeah she was having another nightmare and she started growling in her sleep and a blast of fire came out of her mouth but it stopped after she woke up and took pills." he said.

That scared Nathaniel.

To him, it was a sign that the old Narissa was returning and he had to keep Nick away from her so she wouldn't hurt him or accidentally kill him.

"Uncle dinner's ready!

Is something wrong?

Is it to do with Nari?" Nick asked him.

Nathaniel sighed.

For now he was safe but if Narissa returned, he would have to reveal himself as well as Nari and he didn't want to hurt his nephew.

"Mmm Nick this is delicious!

What is it?" Nari asked him.

"It's chicken.

Haven't you had it before?" he told her.

"No I haven't." Nari answered as the butter flew over to her and she caught it in her hand.

"Wow that was amazing!

Isn't she something?" Nick asked.

"Yes she sure is." Nathaniel replied looking into Nari's eyes expecting to see anger and coldness.

But he was surprised to see it was gone and only warmth was in her eyes.

_"Whatever that fall did to you, I'm glad it did._

_That way it'll be like Narissa is actually dead and only Nari remains_." he thought.

But then that night at midnight he heard somebody scream.

It was Nari.

He saw a cloaked figure in the room with her.

Nick wondered what was going on as he entered the room.

"What's going on?

Who is that?" Nick asked Nari.

"I-I don't know.

He claims he knows me and says I'm a witch from somewhere called Andalasia but I know I'm not.

Just some confused girl with magic." Nari told him.

Nathaniel could tell she was scared.

"Hello my child.

It's been so long." the cloaked stranger cackled.......


	4. No Good Deed

Yearning

"Who are you?

I've never seen you in my life." Nari said to the stranger.

"Of course not. Child.

We were together until we fell." The stranger said revealing themselves.

Nathaniel gasped seeing who it was.

It was Narissa, the old one who'd wanted Andalasia.

"Who is that Uncle?

It's like you've seen her before." Nick told him.

"That's not important right now." He replied as Narissa cackled.

"That's right dolt!

What's important now is my taking over!" Narissa cackled.

Nari cried as it came back to her.

"Nari wait!" he said as she locked herself in the spare room.

Narissa cackled as she walked through Times Square.

She'd escaped from her puny human body, the goodness had overtaken but she'd escaped thanks to the head ache they'd both had last night.

It enabled her to free herself from the mortal shell she was and had used dark magic to bring herself back from the limbo she'd been in.

Nathaniel saw fear in Nick's eyes.

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked sadly.

It hurt him to hide all this from him but now he had to tell him the truth.

It was the only way.

"Nick…. I never lived in New York until two years ago." He began.

"You didn't?

Then where have you and I been living before we came here?" Nick asked confused.

Nathaniel sighed.

"_Here goes." _He told himself prepared.

We came from another world called Andalasia full of magical creatures.

You don't remember because you were little.

We came here because of that witch Narissa.

But Giselle stopped her along with Robert but now we live here and I hoped that I could protect you.

That's why I was worried about Nari but she's not like that witch Narissa, not any more." He explained.

Nick then closed his eyes and searched his heart.

Suddenly he remembered living in Andalasia with his uncle and happy.

"_I remember now._

_My uncle was telling the truth. Iknow Nari isn't like that witch Narissa._

_She may have used to be but I like her as she is now and I will do anything in my power to make her feel safe and loved!"_ he thought.

Nathaniel saw anger in his nephew's eyes as they opened.

"_What's he up to?"_ he thought as he saw Nick open the door after magic emitted from his hand.

Nari was in the darkness of the room crying, upset as she stared into space.

_"I am her, that monster who nearly hurt Nick who I care about deeply. _

_I remember when I was that evil sorceroress. All I did with my magic was hurt others and try to gain power._

_All I used to care about was myself._

_But now everything's changed._

_I.... love who I am now but who am I really?_

_Nari or that witch Narissa?_

_Could Nick really love me the way I do him?_

_It can happen if I changed, maybe I could..... change Narissa too._

_But my magic only started returning two days ago._

_I need time and it's something I don't have._

_So it looks like my dark side unleashed out there will have what she wants after all and I have lost._

_No!_

_It can't end this way, not while people like Nick ...... love me."_ she thought deeply as magic emitted from her hands and her eyes glowed with purple light.

She had done it by thinking about Nick.

"_Yes!_

_It's working._

_Now I'll show my dark side what I've learnt!"_ she thought.

"Nari wait!" Nick said but she vanished before she heard him.

"Where would she go?" he asked his uncle.

"To stop Narissa, I suppose." he answered seeing him vanish.

He was nervous for his nephew.

Narissa cackled as she was destroying Central Park.

She was in her dragon form as humans ran away in fear and terror.

"That's right!

Fear me my subjects!" she laughed.

"I don't think so my dark side!" Narissa heard somebody yell.

It was Nari.

"What're you doing here?" Narissa cackled.

"I-I came to stop you.

For a long while you made me hurt others in Andalasia but now I don't need you because I have love and people who need me." she replied her eyes glowing with purple light.

"It doesn't matter!

You'll never stop me because you're puny and weak!" Narissa cackled as Nari became a purple dragon.

"Bring it on!" Nari roared loudly...


End file.
